spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Neptune (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Planet Neptune (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis King Neptune has invited The Krusty Krew, Sandy, Patrick and Plankton to his theme park named Planet Neptune. Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy want to go on the Obliterator Roller Coaster but problems arise in line. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Sheldon J. Plankton Planet Neptune Employees King Neptune Planet Neptune Tourists Larry The Lobster Tax Collector Krustomers Random kid Security Fangirls The Story The story begins at The Krusty Krab ; business as usual…. Mr.Krabs is negotiating with a tax collector to give him two more weeks until the taxes are filed(which ain’t happening), Squidward is reading an Art Daily magazine and Spongebob is cleaning the grill. Suddenly, Patrick rushes in in his undies holding some tickets. PATRICK: SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB!! SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Pat! KRUSTOMER: Put some clothes on! Patrick looks around and then tears off the trunks of a kid. KID: Aaaaaah! Hey! PATRICK: There we go! The kid and other krustomers angrily leave. MR.KRABS: Are ye here to buy a patty or do I have to lift the floorboards and force ye out again? PATRICK: I got tickets! SQUIDWARD: What tickets? SPONGEBOB: Yeah? What tickets? PATRICK: Planet Neptune! SPONGEBOB: PLANET NEPTUNE?!! YAYYY!! MR.KRABS: Well there are free funnel cakes if I can get a wristband which means free, so okay, YOU’RE LUCKY THIS TIME! SQUIDWARD: I hate theme parks.. SPONGEBOB: Why? SQUIDWARD: Smells of vomit, rude employees like myself when I should be the only one, scary roller coasters and subpar choices of food. Count me out. MR.KRABS: No! You’re coming whether ye like it or not! SQUIDWARD: Pfft, you can force me? Mr.Krabs shows Squid his signed contract from many years ago which allows this. SQUIDWARD: Barnacles. PATRICK: Roller Coasters! Roller Coasters! SPONGEBOB: Indeed! Hey, did you hear about the new one they have, it is an upside down, twisty, twirly and vomit esque coaster named!! PATRICK: The Obliterator! SPONGEBOB: Wahoo!! MR.KRABS: Yeah sure whatever. The scene jumps to Mr.Krabs cleaning the old Krusty Krab Bus that they will use to get to Planet Neptune. Squidward has been forced to clean the gas exhaust and is coated in ashes. Spongebob and Patrick are simulating riding The Obliterator. Sandy comes by. SANDY: Howdy Spongey and Patty! SPONGEBOB: Aloha Sandy! SANDY: I’m Texan and not Hawaiian. PATRICK: And I am not a Krabby Patty! Well, I would love to be one though! Plankton walks by. PLANKTON: What are you simpletons up to? Mr.Krabs runs by like the Roadrunner and picks the tiny menace up. MR.KRABS: Forget it cyclops! You ain’t touching me formuler! PLANKTON: Relax crubby crabby, I am just here to join you in your theme park adventures. MR.KRABS: Huh? SANDY: We heard King Neptune invited you guys to his theme park, we also got the same tickets! SPONGEBOB: Yay! More friends! PATRICK: Whoop! Whoop! MR.KRABS: I don’t want Plankton with us! PLANKTON: Too bad skin flit! Anybody who rejects Neptune's invites get blasted away by his trident! Out of existence! I’m too pretty for extinction! Plus, I could also steal your formula while you are out of town. MR.KRABS: Errrrggh! Fine! But you ride on the roof of me bus! Not inside! PLANKTON: Sweet! King of the world! Plankton hops up to the roof and straps himself to it. MR.KRABS: Oy vey. SANDY: So anyways, Spongebob and Patrick, yall ready to ride The Obliterator?! SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK: We sure are excited to do so! SANDY: Yeehaw! Squidward finishes cleaning the exhaust and walks up. SQUIDWARD: Okay, exhaust is good, now let's go and get this stupid day over with. MR.KRABS: I’m driving. SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: And we’re riding! MR.KRABS: That you are. The bus drives in the street. Squidward is sleeping, Sandy is showing Patrick how to play Tic Tac Toe and Plankton is on the roof on his phone. Spongebob walks up to Mr.Krabs, who is busy driving. SPONGEBOB: Hey Mr.K! MR.KRABS: Errgh, not now me boy, driving. SPONGEBOB: That said, I need to do the thing, you know, called Number 1. PATRICK: And I need to do number 2! Oh……….. Nevermind. SQUIDWARD: Yuck! MR.KRABS: Spongebob, we’re almost to the park, can’t you wait until then? SPONGEBOB: Okay! Spongebob happily prances away to his seat. Mr.Krabs continues driving. SPONGEBOB: Are we there yet? MR.KRABS: No 1 minute passes. SPONGEBOB: How about now? MR.KRABS: Still no. 3 minutes pass. SPONGEBOB: Yes? PATRICK : Yes! MR.KRABS: No! 6 minutes pass. SPONGEBOB: Are we there now?! SQUIDWARD: NO HE ISN’T, NOW SHUT UP!!!!! SPONGEBOB: …………….. Now? SQUIDWARD: ARGGGHHGGHHH!! MR.KRABS: We’re here! SANDY, SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: Yay!!!! SQUIDWARD & PLANKTON: Finally The bus parks up to the parking lot. An employee comes up to Mr.Krabs window. EMPLOYEE: $25 for parking. MR.KRABS: Oh uh, can I uh offer ye a trade of Krabby Patties for $3 instead?! EMPLOYEE: No, I’m vegetarian. MR.KRABS: Okay, I’ll park me vehicle elsewhere! EMPLOYEE: Whatever. They leave. The scene skips to Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy and Plankton finally arriving at the front entrance to Planet Neptune all out of breath after Krabs had parked 10 miles away in a forest to avoid paying for parking. SQUIDWARD: You stupid cheapskate! MR.KRABS: I am not giving any degenerate millennial employees me hard earned cash! SQUIDWARD: You mean 97% of it as in to me and the yellow buffoon? MR.KRABS: No! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! SQUIDWARD: ugghh Neptune floats up as soon as the six characters enter. KING NEPTUNE: Wel,hel,hel,come to my theme park, Planet Neptune! SANDY: Howdy! MR.KRABS: Hey matey PLANKTON: Sup SQUIDWARD: Can I go home now? SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: Obliterator! Obliterator! Obliterator! NEPTUNE: Right at the center of the park, there is a… They give Neptune money, take some tickets from his pocket and rush off and get in line. NEPTUNE: Long line. SANDY: Since as you said, there is a long line, mind telling me where the ladies throne is? NEPTUNE: Bathrooms are to the left. SANDY: Thanks! Sandy rushes into the bathroom. PLANKTON: I would like to ride your other biggest upside down coaster other than the Obliterator to feel like RULING THE GALAXY! Ahahahahahhahaaa!!!! NEPTUNE: Hmmmm, you seem to be (big number) too sizes too small. Uhhh, oh! How about the Sprinkle Fairy Carts! Plankton looks at this ride, which is a track in one small circle on the ground for babies ages 1–3. PLANKTON: WHAT?!! Mr.Krabs grabs Plankton and straps him into a cart with a baby in it and sends him off. PLANKTON: AAaaaahhhhh!! MR.KRABS: Have fun baby! Aahaarrrgghhhh!!! Okay, I’m going to go and enjoy the free funnel cakes! NEPTUNE: You need a wristband for free things. You also have to pay for said wristband. MR.KRABS: Squidward, you know me money is tight and all and.. Squidward, knowing Mr.Krabs’ true feelings that are not that statement, pays the king $30 for a wristband. Krabs gets a wristband and can now do anything for free in the park. MR.KRABS: Thank you Mr.Squidward! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Krabs scampers off. SQUIDWARD: Greedy Squidward sits by a lightpole and begins looking for music sheets on Fishslist on his phone. King Neptune sees this and blasts Squid's phone out of existence with his trident. SQUIDWARD: What..the, hey!! I was looking for music sheets! NEPTUNE: This is a theme park! Not a concert hall or a computer lab! Go on a roller coaster or any ride! SQUIDWARD: Nah Neptune powers his trident up. SQUIDWARD: Did I say nah, I mean’t to say, yeah! Wahoo. Squidward runs off with fear to go on the ferris wheel while Neptune floats away satisfied. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick continue to wait in the long line for The Obliterator. Sandy then comes by. PATRICK: Ugghhhh! This line is taking forever! SPONGEBOB: Be patient Pat. PATRICK: I don’t speak Irish! SANDY: I think the line is moving now! TOURIST: No, somebody who was riding the roller coaster just threw up and they evaded the vomit. SANDY: Oh SPONGEBOB: Ew Patrick continues being impatient when suddenly noticing an opening in the line. Mr.Krabs finishes eating his free funnel cake when Plankton walks by. MR.KRABS: How was the baby ride? Baby! PLANKTON: Shut it you old buffoon! Plankton takes a seat next to Krabs. MR.KRABS: Which ride do you plan next? PLANKTON: The Rockin Roller Coaster Terror! I heard it is amazing! A tourist walks by all dazed. TOURIST: True that! He belches and vomits and passes out. MR.KRABS: Neptune said you are too sizes too small for the roller coasters, you ain’t a big boy Plankton! Awww! PLANKTON: Which is why you will help me! MR.KRABS: Come again? PLANKTON: I will hitchhike/sneak onto the ride perched on your back so we can ride the ride together and I get no consequence! It's FOOL PROOF! MR.KRABS: Not happening! Krabs walks away to go ride another big roller coaster named the SPIN OF FEAR, Plankton runs up and attaches himself to Krabs’ shirt without Krabs’ knowledge. PLANKTON: Hehehehehe! The scene jumps back to the Obliterator line. PATRICK: There is an opening Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Yes! Get to it! I can wait! SANDY: No Pat don’t! Patrick cuts five people in line and steals the spot. TOURIST: Hey get back to your part of the line you pink conehead! TOURIST 2: Cutter! PATRICK(about the coaster): I want to be obliterated! TOURIST: Obliterated? You got it! Patrick Star gets obliterated with punches and kicks before being dragged to the back of the line by security. SECURITY: One warning! Then you are banned from this ride! PATRICK: AAAAAAH! NO! SANDY: Pat, behave! Patrick does so. Spongebob looks up to see Squidward riding the ferris wheel. SPONGEBOB(yelling): HEY SQUIDWARD!!!! Squidward, who was spitting on all of the people below when the wheel went up high and without them knowing spits a loogie at Spongebob but it hits his pants instead of face. SPONGEBOB: You’re too funny! Hahahahah! SQUIDWARD: Moron Squidward resumes his usual spitting. SANDY: The line be moving a bit! PATRICK: Barely! TOURIST(behind Patrick): Boohoo! Grow up! Some young ladies then approach Sandy Cheeks all blushing. LADY: No way! Hahaa! It's her! SANDY: Who are you? LADY: She talked to us! She talked to us!! Hi, we’re your fangirls! We love your science experiments! Some tourists recognize her. TOURIST: Actually I literally just noticed, are you that celebrity scientist?! SANDY: And how! Security comes up. SECURITY: Celebrities can cut in line as well as take one of the other tourists also far onto the next riding of The Obliterator. TOURISTS: PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!!! SANDY: I pick.. SPONGEBOB: ME! PATRICK: BEAT IT! MEEEEEE!!!! SANDY: I pick…. The first fangirl! Spongebob and Patrick's jaws drop in shock. Sandy and the fangirl are allowed by the tourists to cut the line and move forward up to the roller coaster for the next ride. PATRICK: Hey! Patrick tries to follow but has security watching him. PATRICK: Drat! Patrick pouts in line, still miles away from the coaster carts. Meanwhile, Mr.Krabs, after waiting a bit, sits down on a roller coaster cart at the SPIN OF FEAR ride. The employee secures him in with the three locks. Mr.Krabs looks relaxed until Plankton crawls up to his shoulder. PLANKTON: Hi, Eugene! MR.KRABS: PLANKTON!! GET OFF THIS!! Suddenly, he gets a better idea. MR.KRABS: Actually no. Hop down and grab the handlebar as tight as you can! PLANKTON: Hmmm, well I don’t like your fat body so, OK! Plankton grabs the handlebars and dangles in the cart. The carts power up and begin rolling up a steep hill. PLANKTON: Finally, a thrill ride! Not that stupid baby thing from before! MR.KRABS: How brave! After 1 long minute, the carts reach to the top of the slope. PLANKTON: Prepare for descent! MR.KRABS: Here we go!!! The carts begin rolling down the hill at 400 miles per hour. Many riders including Krabs scream in thrill. Plankton however screams in fear once his tiny hands begin to slip from the handlebars due to the extreme force. PLANKTON: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!! I’m slipping! MR.KRABS: Hang on! Well… The cart suddenly does a fast sharp turn sending Plankton flying off across the park. PLANKTON: I WENT TO COLLEGE!!! He lands in a garbage can on the other side of the park. MR.KRABS: Ahhhh, now to ride in peace! Mr.Krabs and the other Spin Of Fear riders continue screaming in thrill on this ride. At the longline, Patrick is pacing back and forth growing very impatient while Spongebob's legs are hurting from standing too much. PATRICK: 50 minutes in line! My dentist appointment took less than that! SPONGEBOB: You haven’t been to the dentist since the 90's. PATRICK: Well if I had gone today, it would be quicker! King Neptune floats up. NEPTUNE: Need my assistance? SPONGEBOB: No thanks, we’re.. PATRICK: Why is this line forever?!! NEPTUNE: It's how it is, the coaster is new, my subjects are interested, it's how it is. PATRICK: I should be the only one permitted to ride this! SPONGEBOB: Uh your majesty, is there any other rides we can ride in the meantime to wait for the line to get smaller. NEPTUNE: Yes! There is the Assortments, the Water Park and the Arcade! SPONGEBOB: Perfect! Let that bide our time Pat! They walk out of line to do that. PATRICK: Well I guess so and.. About 250 more people get into line of the Obliterator further delaying the Starfish's thrill. PATRICK: wha,wha,wha,wha.. SPONGEBOB: Arcade it is! Spongebob grabs Patrick and heads in that direction. In the process he sees Sandy and the fangirl exiting the exit all dazed. SPONGEBOB: Sandy? SANDY: My mind is obliter,liter,liter SPONGEBOB: ated? SANDY: Ated! Ated! I’m ated! Sandy falls to the ground with her brain turned off for the first time in ever due to the thrill and force of the coaster. Same for the fangirl. Mr.Krabs exits the SPIN OF FEAR ride and catches up to Squidward, who has already ridden the ferris wheel and the Royal Train. MR.KRABS: What a day, right Squiddy? SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm MR.KRABS: Hmmmmm, indeed! SQUIDWARD: Wait, where's Plankton? Mr.Krabs tries to hold an evil snicker in as he points Squidward's direction to a clean up crew trying to search for Plankton in the immense piles of garbage, filth and juices. SQUIDWARD: You are such an immature pansy. MR.KRABS(breaking out in laughter): Arrggrhhhgghhgghh!!! Squidward walks away to go and get some cotton candy. Mr.Krabs goes to ride the Fireball next. Spongebob and Patrick arrive at the arcade where there are is only one person present, a janitor. PATRICK: Spongebob, there's only a worker here! Everybody is focused on The Obliterator!!! SPONGEBOB: Oh come on! Let's just try something here! Oh look pinball! JANITOR: Out of order. SPONGEBOB: Racing games! JANITOR: Out of order. SPONGEBOB: Skeeball! You love skeeball! JANITOR: Out of order. SPONGEBOB: Win a cash prize! Cash prizes!! PATRICK: Wait, let me guess, OUT OF ORDER! JANITOR: No, just nobody to wheel your winnings in. PATRICK: Bye! Spongebob follows Patrick. SPONGEBOB: Okay, the arcade didn’t work out, how about, oh, the Water Park! PATRICK: Boring! And how can a water park be underwater? A scene shows some people enjoying the water park and then the water underwater disappears once Patrick points out the lack of logic. This causes some of the tourists to cry. SPONGEBOB: Assortments it is! A quick montage shows Spongebob enjoying some stuff such as the Fisher Express, the ferris wheel, the Go-Karts and the Indy 600. Patrick pouts and despises all of it. Three hours pass, Spongebob and Patrick then catch up with Mr.Krabs and Squidward. MR.KRABS: I see some rides went well for ye boy. SPONGEBOB: Yep! I wish I could say the same for Patrick though. SQUIDWARD: A little unfortunate for no obliteration Patrick! Aha! PATRICK: Clarinet butt plugger! SQUIDWARD: Shut it! Squidward stomps away angrily grunting to himself and being a huge hypocrite. MR.KRABS: Look lads! The line for the Oblitercoaster thingy has gotten smaller! Only 10 people in line! They see this. PATRICK: Come on! Patrick grabs Spongebob's hand and they rush off to the coaster. Plankton walks up to Krabs, still smelling of garbage. MR.KRABS: Hello! Did you just recently move to town from the dump?! PLANKTON: Say this to anybody back home and I will vaporize you! Plankton stomps away done for the day. MR.KRABS: Aaggghhghgh! Mr.Krabs follows. After another session of The Obliterator finishes. The final ten people enter the next set of ten carts. EMPLOYEE: Wait your turn you two. PATRICK: Well, okay! 2 more minutes and we’re in Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Yippee!! The carts send off. NEPTUNE(over loud speaker): Attention all peasants, the park shall be closing in one minute! That’ll be all! SPONGEBOB: Wait, what did he say? PATRICK: I don’t know. Maybe, he said one minute until closing of the arcade? That place stinks! At least the one here! SPONGEBOB: Agreed The ten people exit and another set rolls up. SPONGEBOB: Here we go!! PATRICK: Tell my mom that I hope to dance with her more! As they are about to enter the front cart, a huge gong rings to signify closing, this happens at every park in the briny deep. Spongebob and Patrick pause in their tracks. All of the tourists disperse out of the park including Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and Plankton. EMPLOYEE: Well sorry guys, maybe you can ride next time. Spongebob gets back to his senses. SPONGEBOB: Pat,..... Pat?........ Pat? Patrick falls face flat to the ground and bawls his eyes out while throwing a tantrum as well. SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles. PATRICK(to his bad luck): Why me?! WHY ALWAYS ME?!! Patrick continues crying. Spongebob doesn’t know what to do. Neptune floats up while the employee leaves. NEPTUNE: Hey, we’re closed now, now beat… wait… why is the pink one crying? SPONGEBOB: You closed the park just when we or should I say he was about to ride what he has been looking forward to all day! I hope you’re happy! NEPTUNE: Well uh.. Patrick crawls up to his feet while sniffling. SPONGEBOB: Come on Pat, there's always other carnivals. NEPTUNE: Wait! Wait! SPONGEBOB: What? NEPTUNE: Perhaps maybe, AND JUST THIS TIME ONLY, let you ride the Obliterator to make you feel better and not cry,.... And to keep your attendances. SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: Really?!! NEPTUNE: Yep! Front shotgun too! I’ll operate the controls! Spongebob and Patrick climb into the front cart buckling themselves in and setting the handlebars down to protect them. SPONGEBOB: Ready! PATRICK: What does that mean? Neptune turns the controls on. The Obliterator, unlike other roller coasters, has a super fast sendoff. Spongebob and Patrick scream in terror and thrill. The cart spins and twirls around, flies off one ramp onto another, climbs the steepest hill in the park and then rolls down at a 76 degree angle. After many other terrors such as falling, crushing and dangling. An added bonus happens, the coaster has a dropoff explosion at the end. The ride finishes and Spongebob and Patrick get off. SPONGEBOB: ………….That………….. Was………… AMAZING!!!! Right Pat?! PATRICK: Yeah! Amazzzzzuzhzzhbzd…., Patrick faints after having his small brain be just as “obliterated” as Sandy's big brain. SPONGEBOB: Hahahahahhdhhdgghghg... Then he faints. Neptune floats up. NEPTUNE: Welcome… to Planet Neptune. Category:SquidwardTentacles35